The Prince and the Princess
by imaginethatt
Summary: Christmas One-shot. "But the thing that struck her were the beautiful smiles that were painted on the faces of the prince and princess." A snow globe, a Christmas Eve, a toy store, and of course, simple romance between Percy and Annabeth.


**A/N: I've wanted to do a Christmas themed story for a while. An anonymous reviewer, 'Amazingwithanna,' suggested that I write a Christmas one-shot, and it got me thinking that I should. I wanted to post it earlier, but I've been busy. And, for those of you waiting for updates to "Seduction, Lies, and Love" and/or "Saltwater Tears," they're on their way, I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Come on slowpoke!"

Annabeth Chase laughed as she was pulled down the street by her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. The snow was falling ever so lightly down upon the streets of New York City. Despite the fact that is was Christmas Eve, the roads were crowded with honking taxis, Christmas lights, and frazzled-looking last minute shoppers.

Annabeth stumbled as Percy continued to drag her along, her black boots leaving scuff marks in the snow. "Hold your horses, Seaweed Brain!" she said as she pulled his hand, forcing him to stop.

His eyes wandered wistfully to the shop he was so excited to get to, just a few doors down from were they stood.

"But I wanna go to the toy store," he said in a quiet, almost whining voice.

Annabeth laughed and pulled his face towards hers. "Some people just never grow up, do they?" she asked, her lips just inches form his.

"Not all the way," he said. "Some people can actually be very mature, but still have that childish impulse to run whenever they see a toy store. Especially around the holidays."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You-very mature. Right. Like I'm going to buy that from you."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly, their breath coming out in little clouds as the snow fell down around them. When they parted, they intertwined their fingers and walked down the street.

Percy pushed open the red door and held it open as Annabeth walked inside, the brass bell above the door tinkling as they entered. Annabeth looked around in amazement and curiosity. It was one of those old toy stores that seemed to have everything in it. Of course, it had Barbie dolls, airplanes, and other popular modern toys displayed in the front of the store, but upon walking further back, Annabeth laughed in joy as she saw shelves and shelves filled with old fashioned Christmas toys. Not prehistoric, but simplistic toys that didn't require batteries or internet connection.

She and Percy walked through the aisles, looking at everything, not wanting to miss a thing. There were old-fashioned porcelain dolls, model car kits, colorful kites, and just about everything else imaginable. Percy wanted to stop and inspect some old cars, so Annabeth wandered to the back of the store, where they had a toy train set up on a vast table. She watched in fascination as the tiny train puffed around and around its track, emitting tiny threads of smoke as it did so. She tore her eyes away from the track and glanced around, her eyes coming to a rest on a shelf, high above the train table.

She stepped closer to get a better look at the shinny thing that glittered from its perch. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached her hand up and grabbed it. Clutching the object to her chest, she lowed back down until she was standing fully on the ground.

She held the object out in front of her, and peered closely at it. It was a hand-crafted snow globe, it's crystal cylindrical ball shimmering in the lamp light. Inside the orb were two people, who appeared as if they were dancing. They both had crowns atop their heads, and wide smiles. The princess had on a long, beautiful pink dress, her yellow hair cascading down her back. The price wore a dark blue outfit, complete with painted fur trimmings and dark brown hair.

The base of the globe was white with frothy pink, yellow, purple, and blue swirly designs. Turning it over, Annabeth saw a windup key. She turned it, and the snow globe played a happy, cheery little tune. Usually, she wouldn't have like something so useless and girly. But the thing that struck her were the beautiful smiles that were painted on the faces of the prince and princess. The pink lips and white teeth, their eyes focused on only each other. They seemed so blissful and peaceful in their glass ball. The circular, transparent, glass sphere. Living in their own perfect world, amid the silver glitter and those fake snow things.

Despite the fact that they were most likely plastic figures, the prince and princess looked so. . . _in love_. With their hands clasped around each others hands and waists, they danced in their perfect little orb without a care in the world. However unalike they were, Annabeth couldn't help comparing the prince and princess to herself and Percy. No, the didn't live in a perfect world, nor were they the prince and princess of some magical land, but like the figurines in the snow globe, they were in love. And Annabeth knew that when you were in love, life seemed like a waltz around in a perfect, dazzling world.

Percy came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Startled, she jumped and turned around.

"What'cha looking at?" he asked.

Annabeth held up the snow globe. He eyed it with interest, and then looked back at her.

"I wish we could stay longer, but we really need to leave so that we can get to Mom and Paul's in time."

Annabeth sighed and put the snow globe back on it's shelf, the last notes of it's music tinkling very slowly to a stop.

"Go flag a cab-I have to pay for Tyson's gift," Percy said, holding up a build-your-own-pirate-ship model kit. And so, with one short, wistful glance back at the musical snow globe, she walked back outside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"-And so, he was kicked out of Julard's Academy in second grade for setting the classroom on fire!" Sally finished, her face flushed with recounting the many stories of Percy's expulsions.

"Mom," Percy complained. "You know I couldn't help it."

Annabeth giggled-most likely the effect of the red wine-as mother and son continued their playful banter, back and forth. She loved spending time with Percy's mother and stepfather; they had truly become a part of her family, even if she and Percy were only dating.

After a fabulous dinner of turkey, mashed potatoes, a green bean dish, and a cinnamon apple pie, Annabeth was stuffed, warm, and contentedly sleepy. After exchanging goodbyes and plenty "Merry Christmases," Percy and Annabeth were ready to go home.

Home. To their small little apartment near the Empire State building. It was a cozy place, with wood floors and sea blue walls. The cream colored couches in the living room had been pushed back to allow for a large, fragrant tree to be placed in the corner of the room, by the fireplace.

Percy walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, placing into it the leftovers Sally had insisted they take with them. While he was doing this, Annabeth wandered down the short hallway and into their bedroom. She pulled her pajamas-red flannel pants and a white tank top-out of the wooden chest of drawers. Flopping down on their massive white bed, she changed out of dress. Annabeth plodded back down the hall and into the kitchen, reaching in the cupboard to get a glass for some milk.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Percy come into the kitchen, in his pajamas too. He put his arms around her.

"I have a present for you," he said.

"But it's not Christmas yet," Annabeth said, confused.

"Oh, I know. It's just something I want you to open now. A special gift from me."

Annabeth placed her empty glass into the sink and followed Percy back into the living room. He walked over to the Christmas tree and crouched down, rummaging through the presents that lay under it. Not finding what he was looking for, he laid down on his stomach and crawled even farther under the evergreen boughs.

After several long seconds, Percy reappeared, covered in green pine needles and smelling like a forest. Annabeth sat down on the floor by the tree and Percy sat down in front of her so that their knees were touching. He placed a box-shaped object in her lap. It was sloppily wrapped in shiny green and red striped paper with a red bow slapped on the top. 'To Annabeth, Love Percy" was scrawled in Percy's unmistakeable messy handwriting.

Annabeth took the present in her hands, moving up and down as if to weigh it. She heard something heavy move around inside. Puzzled, she looked up at Percy. He silently nodded and she tore the wrapping paper off of the package. A plain cardboard box was underneath the paper. She opened the lid on the box and gasped at what she saw nestled in the white tissue paper.

It was the snow globe, the one with the dancing prince and princess.

"But how did you-" Annabeth sputtered.

"I saw you admiring it. You had on your calculating 'Annabeth face,'" Percy said, smiling as he watched Annabeth bring the snow globe up to her face, turning the key so that the music played.

She set the snow globe down and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, pulling him into a kiss. He chuckled a throaty laugh and rubbed his cheek against hers.

Percy laid down on his back and scooted back until just his body was visible from out from under the tree. Annabeth laid down too and moved so that she and Percy were next to each other with only the snow globe separating them.

"What are we doing," she whispered.

"Shhh," Percy replied. "This is always my favorite part of Christmas. Lying underneath the tree, smelling the scent of pine, and looking at the light from the colored lights in the tree."

Annabeth could see what he meant. The world was quiet as they laid underneath the tree, breathing in the heady scent of the pine tree. The colored light rom the strand wrapped around the branches filtered through the needle like leaves and illuminated everything with a soft, red glow as the musical snow globe twinkled. Yes, it was perfect.

. . . . . . . . . .

In a matter of minutes, Percy and Annabeth were asleep, their heads touching and their hands interlaced underneath the heavy branches of the evergreen.

The Christmas tree lights were the only lights on in the room. Pine needles littered the floor, and the presents were piled next to the pair. But they didn't notice any of this.

And they didn't notice that the snow globe was still playing its melody, the prince and the princess lost in each others' eyes as the glittery snow finally settled in their perfect little world.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? And yes, my favorite part of Christmas is sticking my head under the tree.**

**Just leave a review with your thoughts :) Please, as a Christmas present.**

**Love,  
imaginethatt **


End file.
